The GOAT Greatest of All Time
by Chingmanyaomotissue
Summary: A tragic accident left a young Uzumaki Naruto parentless. With basketball as his only peace in life, what challenges must he overcome to become great? Not gonna update unless I get some feedback if people like it or not


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

In the All Country High School Basketball Tournament, a teenager with blonde hair and blue eyes was able to knock out reigning champs, Oto singlehandedly with 61 points, 15 assists and 5 steals, outshining Oto High's star Uchiha Sasuke. Nobody seemed to know who he was, instead they called him the Yellow Flash.

The alarm sounded in the musty 1 bedroom apartment, its screeching echoing around the drab grey walls, spreading like wildfire. A fist extended from the bed and smashed the clock ending its reign of terror. With a sigh of discontent he rose from the bed sleepy, and grumpy. His blonde spikey hair shined with brilliant radiance in the suns light. Groaning he stepped out of bed into his orange bunny slippers and half walked half tumbled toward his bathroom to get ready for school. He looked at himself in the mirror. His hair looked uncontrollable again, and his face was scarred by 3 lines that cut across both cheeks from a freak accident when he had been younger. Other than that, his face would have been completely flawless. His big blue eyes shined inside of the dimly lit bathroom. He came out of his bathroom after brushing his teeth and all, quickly got dressed, grabbed his backpack and went out the door, locking it and headed for school.

"Uzumaki Naruto, please explain the following quote. "It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the age of wisdom, it was the age of foolishness". "

The blonde stood up from his seat. "Well Charles Dickens, the author of this story had placed this quote into his book, A Tale of Two Cities, because it alluded towards the French revolution, and how for the rich, it was the best of times, and for the poor it was the worst."  
"Very good Uzumaki, now farther along into this book, what does Dickens mean when he states that the two kings have large jaws? Haruno Sakura?"

Naruto began to tone Kakashi sensei's voice out, his eyes, wandering outside the window. It was such a sunny day outside, birds chirping, all that good stuff. He sighed and put his head between his arms and drifted to sleep. Kakashi wouldn't care, he never did. After Naruto woke up, he found Kakashi standing above him.

"You know Naruto, just cause your getting a A in this class, doesn't mean you should fall asleep." Kakashi said.

"Yeah yeah I know Kakashi sensei." Naruto lifted his arms up and stretched. "Just haven't been getting too much sleep."

"Is your stomach bothering you again? Haven't you been taking your meds?"

Naruto absentmindedly rubbed his stomach. "Yeah, but it still doesn't completely stop it. How's Auntie Rin?"

"Eh she's alright, just has to loosen up a bit more. She still hasn't gotten over your parents dying all those years ago." Kakashi looked up from his stack of papers to see Naruto with a glassy look among his eyes. "Damn, wrong thing to say!" Kakashi thought.

Naruto got up and half jogged out of the room. "I'll seeya tonight for dinner Kakashi sensei. Save a place for me." Talking about his dead parents still hurt Naruto, he just couldn't believe they were gone. He found himself touching his whiskerlike scars. "That day…." Naruto thought.

The day of school went by incredibly fast, and Naruto found himself at the gym, once again getting yelled at by his cocky ass teammate.

"Fate has placed me on this earth to be Captain, Why are you, such a lowly individual captain when I can be." Hyuuga Neji said. "The coach must be a retard to think that you have talent."

Naruto facepalmed. "Sigh…Newcomers…" he thought to himself. Grabbing a ball from the rack he walked to Neji. "So you think you can beat me?"

Neji looked arrogantly at him. "Of course I can, not just I think, you lowly peasent."

Neji came from the prestigious Hyuuga family, the ones who of course, owned the Hyuuga Glass corporation, about 200 resturants world wide, and were shareholders of about 4 companies that were on Wall Street. Just belonging to the family, for some reason makes you 5000 times more arrogant than you were before.

"You can start, since you're so confident." Naruto said

Neji caught the ball and checked it. He immediately tried to dribble it past Naruto, but Naruto was faster and blocked his path towards the basket. Neji picked up his dribble and attempted to shoot it over Naruto. At first, his path to the basket was clear, the ball still on his fingertips. In what seemed like a millisecond, Naruto's hand shot up and slammed the ball back onto the floor. Landing on his feet Naruto dived for the rolling ball and grabbed it up mid bounce. Neji, getting over his shock tried to get back on defense to no avail. Naruto dribbled quickly to the hoop, spun past Neji and effortlessly laid it in.

"Winners?" Naruto asked.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

AN: Any suggestions? Comments? no flames please.


End file.
